


The Game is Afoot

by Cigarettesandchocolatemilk, TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk/pseuds/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night between bros that turned out pretty steamy.</p><p>
  <em>"Calling it a fetish seemed so wrong, but Jamie had always admired feet. Tyler's seemed just perfect. They were long and strong and fit perfectly in Jamie's hands."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> When two girls who are insanely in love and obsessed by two sexy hunks and decide to write a fic - this is what happens. This is what our vivid imaginations came up with. 
> 
> \---> I am so happy I met you, Jaz. You stole the show. You are the best and thanks so much for being there. *hugs a million times*

It was one of those rare nights when the Stars had a night off and an afternoon skate, so Tyler and Jamie decided it was time to catch up on episodes of The Bachelor that Jamie had on the DVR. Jordie was absent, with a date, and wasn't expected to come back home until the next morning. 

In fact, it couldn't be better timing. Jamie had been aching to spend time with Tyler alone for awhile now, without his brother or other teammates around. He'd brought out Tyler's favorite beer and surprised the dogs with a big bone for each of them, which earned him a huge grin from Tyler.

Tyler was so happy to have Jamie sitting on the couch next to him. It had been a while since they hadn’t been together like this. The two men were both sitting side by side, their shoulders and knees touching. 

Tyler was only wearing a soft sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The shirt was white and almost see through; Jamie could make out the hard cut of Tyler’s lean body and in the right lighting, he could see Tyler's two rosy nipples.

As for Jamie, he wasn’t wearing much at all. He had a loose black shirt on that ended just above his muscular thighs. Yes, Jamie only had a pair of dark blue boxers on and they were tight. Very tight and snug on his crotch. It was kind of naughty but so what? They were bros hanging out together and just relaxing in comfortable clothes. Jamie’s definition of comfortable was lounging on his big couch with his long legs spread out and wearing his nicely fitting boxers. 

Jamie had one of his arms stretched behind Tyler’s back, resting on the top of the couch. Every time Tyler moved back, the soft skin on the back of his neck touched Jamie's arm. He was in constant torture being so close to Tyler like this. He was already rethinking his clothing options, because the heat of Tyler's body was making Jamie sweat a little.

"You comfortable?" Jamie asked, fingers itching to touch more than he should. He could feel his dick chubbing up a little bit with every movement Tyler made and hoped it wouldn't become too noticeable.

“Yeah, I am, man. That episode is so damn boring, though.” Tyler sighed as he watched the Bachelor dude completely unable to choose between the two girls left on the show.

Jamie had to agree; it was getting pretty annoying. The guy basically couldn’t stop repeating himself about the fact that he didn’t know what to do.

Tyler squirmed a little, falling back in the couch and the curls at the back of his head touching Jamie’s strong forearm. He obscenely spread his legs out, breathing out shakily and practically moaning: “Why don’t we stop it, Jamie? I’m so fucking bored.”

Jamie took hold of the remote and paused the episode; the bachelor’s whining was put to an end. He was honestly watching Tyler more than the show anyway. He just didn't understand how his teammate could make the smallest motions or sounds so sensual! "Better, right?" He reached for his beer and took a swig, mostly because he was certain he'd say something to Tyler.

It seemed like Tyler didn't feel the awkwardness that Jamie was feeling. He let out a happy sigh and grabbed Jamie's beer out of his hand and took a drink. "Much better," Tyler agreed. He stretched out his legs and plopped his left foot in Jamie's lap, wriggling his toes. "Man, I am so sore!"

Jamie's first instinct was to grab Tyler's foot and he did so. He rubbed his thumb across the arch. "Maybe you need to stretch more."

Tyler closed his eyes at the sensation. "Mhm, whatever, but you should keep that up."

The boxers were thin and Jamie could feel the heat of Tyler's body radiating off of him. His tongue felt too thick for his mouth as he searched for the appropriate reply. Fuck, it was just Tyler. No need to be shy. 

"I don't know if you've heard this, but I give the best foot rubs in all of Dallas. Seriously," Jamie boasted, unable to keep his eyes off of Tyler's sexy feet. Calling it a fetish seemed so wrong, but Jamie had always admired feet. Tyler's seemed just perfect. They were long and strong and fit perfectly in Jamie's hands. He wasn't afraid of hurting Tyler. 

Jamie rubbed the top of Tyler's foot, feeling the delicate bones. "Tell me if you want to stop," he told Tyler. Jamie wished he had some lotion or something to help with the massage, but he'd work with what he had. He had to focus on Tyler's feet and not his dick, but it was hard when he had the object of his desire giving up control to just him.

Jamie massaged the arch of Tyler’s left foot and watched as Tyler licked his lips and moaned low in his throat. Jamie had those big, warm hands that sent waves of pleasure throughout Tyler’s whole body. 

“You like it, huh?” Jamie had to ask in his sweet voice, a little mesmerized by the blush spreading high on Tyler’s pale cheeks. He always got so goddamn pink when he was excited or… Aroused. Jamie felt a ball of heat twist and turn deep in his stomach.

“ _Yeah_ , I really do, Jamie. Feels so good,” Tyler said in a deeper voice than usual. Jamie now had both of his large palms massaging Tyler’s foot and God! did it feel amazing. A shiver coursed through Tyler’s body when Jamie used the tip of his fingers to gently dig in the flesh of his foot.

Tyler’s nipples were taut and standing out underneath his thin shirt. His feet were so sensitive. Tyler had many spots all over his body that made him melt in pleasure. His ears, nipples and neck were incredibly sensitive and when these parts of his body were stimulated, it only fuelled his burning arousal to a desperate state. Tyler would never have known his feet added to his list of erogenous zones. They spent hours on end trapped in tight hockey skates and rarely saw the light of the sun. Tyler’s feet were very pale and calloused at the heel due to the hard work they were subject to everyday.

"You look so good like this," Jamie praised, unable to keep the words out. Tyler's pleasure only encouraged him further. He licked his lips and worked hard on Tyler's heel, knowing it needed most of the work done. He wanted to put more than just his hands on Tyler's body. His dick was now half hard in his boxers, starting to tent the fabric obscenely. 

Tyler flexed his foot and inadvertently brushed against Jamie's cock. He could feel how big and thick it was and knew it would only get bigger. A soft gasp escaped his lips. "I feel like you're enjoying this as much as I am," he commented breathlessly, eyes blown wide in desire.

 _Fuck. Caught._ "How can I not? You should see yourself. You're really killing me here, bud." Jamie ran his hands up Tyler's feet, past his round ankle bone and pushed his sweatpants’ leg to bunch up at his knee.

Jamie begin rubbing and massaging Tyler’s lower leg. Jamie really wanted to massage Tyler's whole body. Tyler's legs were just as sexy as his feet. Muscled, firm, and plenty of room for Jamie's fingers to work more magic.

Tyler’s breathing accelerated and he bit his full lower lip to stop the shameless moan that was about to escape his mouth. He buried his hand in the long, dark brown hair spread to the side of Jamie’s head. His long fingers flexed against the shaved side of Jamie’s head, underneath the velvety locks of hair.

Tyler’s cock was insistently pushing against the front of his sweatpants by now, and he was getting very needy. His skin felt so tight, and his heart felt as if it was about to jump out of chest.

Jamie was looking down with devotion at Tyler's calf. Jamie moved his hand against the soft covering of hairs on Tyler’s lower leg. The movement left goosebumps on Tyler’s skin, his toes curling in bliss and his mouth falling open as he took in a shaky breath. “Jamie.” Tyler said softly, so low and deep that his captain might not have heard it if he hadn’t been paying attention to Tyler’s every little punched out breath and sighs of pleasure.

Jamie steadied his hand over Tyler’s leg and looked at him intensely. Jamie’s large, burning brown eyes locked with his best friend’s lighter gaze and held on.

“Say that again.” Jamie commanded hoarsely. He could see the blush on Tyler’s cheeks spreading down the long column of his neck. Tyler got so shy in moments where he was reduced to a helpless young man overwhelmed by sensations.

Jamie was in love with the way Tyler said his name with so much desire. It was like a secret between them; sacred and private. He was addicted and wanted to hear it all the time. 

"Jamie," Tyler repeated, squirming a little. The intensity between their locked eyes was getting to him. It didn't help that every little touch of Jamie's big hands was going straight to Tyler’s cock. 

Jamie let out a little moan. He wanted to learn all of Tyler's sensitive spots. This was already progressing more than Jamie could have ever imagined. Jamie was greedy, wanting more and more of Tyler's body under his fingertips. "God, Ty, so wanton... _Needy_ ," Jamie cooed. He lightly raked his fingernails up Tyler's pant leg. "You're wearing too much, babe. Lift your hips for me." 

Tyler lifted his hips without a second thought and pulled off his sweats with trembling hands. Tyler was naked underneath the sweatpants… _How naughty!_ Tyler felt a little vulnerable now, but the heat of Jamie's gaze made him feel alive. 

Jamie's cock had gotten harder when Tyler has stripped his pants off. Now, the captain’s cock pressed up, the tip poking out from under the waistband of his boxers. Jamie took off his t-shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Jamie was built like a truck; all dominance and sheer power kept in check. Jamie had a natural strength that Tyler didn’t possess and was so much wider than him. Tyler watched with wide eyes as Jamie gave his bulge a good squeeze. Tyler wanted to see Jamie's big cock unleashed from those tight boxers. Tyler bit his bottom lip and looked up at Jamie, melting a little when he received a smug smile in return.

"I want you to sit up," Jamie instructed in a low voice. "Your feet are still sore. I promise a full body massage someday."

Tyler eagerly sat up on the couch, feet resting on the floor. He shot Jamie a questioning look, not quite sure what was coming next. He was getting anxious, but didn't have to wait long. Jamie sunk to his knees in front of Tyler and planted a kiss to the soft skin of his thigh. He looked up at Tyler from underneath his long lashes with such admiration that it took Tyler's breath away. 

Jamie grabbed one of Tyler's feet and kissed the pads of his toes, all with his big warm eyes on Tyler's face. He kissed down the arch of Tyler's foot and licked his way back up. His foot tasted clean with what Jamie was quickly learning to be the unique taste of Tyler's skin.

Tyler lifted his thin shirt up to his midsection and pinched one of his erect, little nipples through the fabric. His chest was heaving up and down. Pinching his nipples never failed to send thrills throughout Tyler's lean frame.

Jamie was watching his team mate with hooded eyes. His Tyler was so eager for more...

Tyler’s cock was all the way hard against his sculpted abs. The velvety skin of his cock was flushed the same arousing shade of pink as his cheeks. Tyler buried his hands in Jamie’s dark hair, his fingers and gently applied pressure.

Tyler threw his head back and a long, sexy moan escaped his slightly opened mouth as he felt Jamie close his plump, ruby lips around his big toe. “Oh, fuck! Yes, yes, Jamie. _Yes!_ ” Tyler gasped, the long column of his throat bared and his back arching off the couch. He pulled a little sharply on the strands of Jamie’s hair. His other toes spasmed in bliss.

Jamie groaned around Tyler’s toe and pressed the heel of his palm to the bulge in his boxers - he was so hard it hurt. He drooled all over Tyler’s big toe, sucking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The sounds Tyler was making above him were purely erotic. Jamie was grasping Tyler’s ankle tightly, surely leaving reddened marks on the milky flesh. 

Jamie let go of Tyler’s toe, a line of saliva connecting his full lips to it. He sighed in pleasure and pressed the top of Tyler’s foot to his heated cheek. The captain’s large eyes were full of lust as he took in the sight that was Tyler with precum leaking all over his stomach. Jamie felt like he'd been run into the boards. Tyler was laid out for only him. He wanted to pleasure every inch of him. 

"You're so sensitive," he said in awe. "Don't move. I'll be right back. Don't even think about touching yourself, either."

Certain that Tyler would obey, Jamie got up and headed to the bathroom to grab lotion. He really hated leaving Tyler, but now lotion was a necessity. He had big plans for the rest of their night. He was now even more thankful his brother wouldn't be coming back.

As expected, when Jamie returned, Tyler was waiting for him. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides like he had to really hold back from touching himself. It was incredibly sexy. Jamie sat back down on his knees in front of Tyler. 

The anticipation had been killing Tyler. What was honestly only a minute felt like thirty until Jamie came back. He lit up when he spotted the lotion. "I didn't touch myself. Do I get a reward?" Tyler asked coquettishly, pink tongue coming out to wet his lips.

"Of course," Jamie promised. "Just relax and enjoy." He squirted lotion into the palm of his hand and warmed it up before moving it back to Tyler's feet. He started on one foot again, the lotion soothing Tyler's skin. He gently massaged Tyler's toes, using strong fingers to work down to the heel. Jamie then used his hands on Tyler's other foot, giving it the same attention. 

"Jamie, your _hands_ ," Tyler moaned, pressing his foot hard against Jamie's hands. His body was on fire, but in the most delicious way. 

"You like my hands, huh?" Jamie growled, locking eyes with Tyler again. "You want them somewhere else?" 

He didn't wait for Tyler to answer. He kept one hand on Tyler's foot and slid a slick hand up Tyler's leg, which spread almost unconsciously. He now had full access to Tyler's most sensitive places. A grin spread across his face. Jamie cupped Tyler's balls and rolled each of them between his fingers. At the same time, he started to massage Tyler's foot, working the muscles hard.

“Oh, yeah. Jamie!” Tyler gasped as little sparks coursed through his veins. He was now moaning shamelessly and his lips were puffy amidst his beard. Torrid arousal was clouding his mind. The only thought present in Tyler’s mind was: “Jamie, feels so fucking good, yes. Oh, yes.”

Jamie gave a gentle squeeze to Tyler’s balls, the lotion making them glisten in the low light of the room. He then approached his lips next to Tyler’s muscular thigh and breathed in a warm puff of air: “Where do you want me to touch you, Seggy?”

Tyler’s mouth dropped in shock as a most naughty thought bloomed into his mind. He couldn’t find the strength to voice his desires without blushing furiously and stammering. He was so shy to tell Jamie.

Jamie brought him back from his thoughts by stroking the arch of his foot and biting a little at the inside of his thigh. “Tell me or else I’ll stop everything.” Jamie purred. It was an empty threat; he would never, ever deny Tyler the pleasures he was eager to give him - he loved him way too much for this.

Tyler took in a shaky breath and blurted: “I-I want you to finger me, Jamie. Fuck me open.” If Tyler’s cheeks could heat up more, well, they did. He was feeling hot all over as he spread his legs even wider for Jamie to see his small hole between his pert asscheeks.

Jamie issued a deep, feral groan at the sigh in front him. He let go of Tyler’s balls and his foot. Jamie coated his fingers in a thick amount of rose scented lotion; he knew Tyler was very tight - they only had done this once before. The captain breathed heavily as he watched Tyler’s little hole clench on nothing: so beautiful and rosy just like the rest of Tyler’s skin. He was going to wreck him in the most decadent of ways. 

“Yeah, I’ll get you all wet and loose, baby.” Jamie promised in his sweet voice gone rough with passion. With his other hand, he soothed Tyler by caressing his abs in slow circles. The heat from his big, outstretched palm against Tyler's abs made Tyler squirm. Jamie used his slick fingers to tease Tyler's hole. He couldn't help it. He rubbed a finger against Tyler's tight opening. 

Tyler let out a low moan and pushed back against Jamie's thick finger. He needed more. "Please, Jamie," he begged. 

"You need to put those beautiful legs up," Jamie commanded. "I need access to that tight hole."

Tyler bit his lip, scooted down on the cushion and stretched his legs out, resting his calves against Jamie's broad shoulders. Tyler was completely bent in half and giving perfect access to Jamie's probing fingers.

"Perfect." Jamie had the best view. His dick was ridiculously hard in his boxers, but he had Tyler to take care of. He pulled away and locked eyes with Tyler. "Look at me, baby," he directed. 

Tyler couldn't take his eyes off of Jamie. He was going crazy and he needed Jamie to just touch him already. "C'mon, Jamie," he whined. 

"Shh." Jamie smacked Tyler's thigh, but he was feeling just as desperate. He got more lotion and slowly pressed his first finger inside of Tyler, eyes still meeting. Tyler was so fucking tight. He pumped his finger inside a few times, crooking it up ever so slightly to tease Tyler's prostate. 

The first touch to his prostate made Tyler's cock blurt out a mess of precum onto his sculpted abs. He moaned and fought against the urge to close his eyes in pleasure. "More," he urged, thighs starting to shake. 

Jamie dipped his head down and kissed one of Tyler's knees. "My pleasure," he purred. He added another finger and slowly stretched his fingers apart, now able to see inside Tyler's body. He groaned at the racy visual and added another finger. Jamie’s three thick fingers were held tightly by Tyler's rim, snug and warm. Jamie flexed his fingers up, this time pressing firmly against Tyler's spot, causing him to whimper loudly.

Jamie stroked with the pad of his fingers the little bundle of nerves which sent sparks straight to Tyler’s cock. With his thumb, Jamie pressed on Tyler’s perineum. The younger man's prostate was assaulted on the inside out; he was so close to cumming all over himself. It was a sweet, sensual, blinding torture that made him sweat and squirm. His thin sleeveless shirt was clinging to his chest and the tattoos on his muscled arms glistened with sweat.

Tyler’s pale brown curls lay across his forehead and were a little damp at the temples. He was basically melting under Jamie’s ministrations. “ _Ohhh_ , God! Jamie! Get your big cock in me. C’mon, _please_.” Tyler whimpered in delirium. He cried out as Jamie repeatedly bumped his prostate and scissored his fingers in Tyler’s channel. 

This was getting too much for Jamie; he was about to cum in his boxers. Every passionate outburst Tyler was making went straight to his painfully hard cock. Jamie, with his other hand, pushed the waistband of his boxers all the way down to snap under his heavy balls. He growled low in his throat, a deep rumbling sound, and took his fingers out of Tyler’s perfect ass with a sucking noise.

Lotion oozed out of Tyler’s little, gaping hole - _begging_ to be fucked. Jamie had to grip on his cock to prevent himself from cumming at the sight. “I won’t last long, Ty. Jesus Christ, I’ve never been this hard in my entire life.” Jamie moaned as he gave himself a few strokes, coating his cock in a generous amount of lotion; he was so thick and long.

Tyler couldn’t take his eyes off the impressive size of Jamie’s shaft and swallowed hard. He’d never been penetrated with anything more than Jamie’s fingers. “Jamie… How will you even fit in me?” Tyler asked, batting his eyelashes and licking his swollen lips. There was something incredibly kinky about getting Jamie’s huge cock inside him. Tyler felt vulnerable and helpless as he looked up at Jamie with pleading eyes full of want.

“You can do it, babe. I know you can. You were made for me.” Jamie breathed out and encouraged Tyler to wrap his shapely legs around his waist. The blunt head of Jamie’s cock bumped Tyler’s slick hole as he thrust his hips forward. The captain was still on his knees and knew they would be sore but he didn’t give a damn; the only thing he wanted was to feel the tight heat of Tyler’s body enveloping his shaft in a velvety prison.

Both men took in a shaky breath.

Tyler spread his legs wide open to grab handfuls of Jamie's firm ass and bring him closer. Jamie moaned and steadied his tattooed forearms on each side of Tyler’s head, against the couch, and thrust his hips forward. Tyler was so tight and hot. It made Jamie dizzy. He just couldn't stop. He leaned forward and kissed Tyler tenderly, the movement of his body forcing him deeper into the younger man. 

"Jesus, you're killing me," Jamie said hoarsely, hair falling into his eyes. Perhaps someday they could take a video of them together. Tyler needed to see what he looked like under Jamie.

"Move, please," Tyler begged after sucking in a deep breath. He felt so full. It was almost too much, but he still wanted more. He loved the feeling of Jamie's strong body fucking into him. 

Jamie was only happy to oblige. He moved on of his hands up from above Tyler's head to tease his nipples through his tight, thin shirt. He wanted to put his mouth on them, on every inch of skin. He smirked down at Tyler and started to fuck into him deeper, slowly enough that Tyler would feel the drag of Jamie's dick on his insides. 

Tyler felt assaulted by the sensations that were rocking his body. He was keenly aware of how tightly he was clenched around Jamie's girth. He was helpless and at Jamie's mercy. Tyler dug his heels into Jamie's lower back, desperate for his cock to be even deeper. The touch of Jamie's thick fingers on his nipples made him cry out in pleasure. The slow movement was driving Tyler mad. It heightened every spark he felt. 

“Jamie, please, please.” Tyler begged aimlessly, unable to voice his desires. He wanted Jamie everywhere; his mouth, his hands, his cock… _Everywhere_ on him all at once. Tyler wanted his captain to fuck into him harder, ravage and wreck him till he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What is it that you want, babe?” Jamie asked against Tyler’s jaw. He gave a teasing, little bite to the bone and could feel Tyler’s beard tickling him. Jamie man licked Tyler’s chin at the place where his teammate had an adorable beauty mark. Jamie knew Tyler was so desperate to cum; every clench of his ass and twitch of his cock testified that he was so, so close of spurting all over himself.

“Harder, Jamie.” Tyler managed to say in a deep, low voice his whole body shuddering as he felt the flared tip of Jamie’s cock bump his prostate. “Harder, _please_ ,” He moaned shamelessly - Jamie felt his balls draw up. He wasn’t going to last much longer with all that irresistible begging; it was like a sensual, erotic, decadent music to his ears.

“Yeah, yeah, Ty. Yeah, I got you.” Jamie locked his plump lips with Tyler’s in a heated kiss and gave a brutal thrust inside Tyler’s ass. The couch was bumping against the wall with the force of the thrusts. Jamie didn’t know his real strength in the heat of the moment. With his mind clouded by lust, he couldn’t control himself. His heavy balls smacked obscenely against Tyler’s ass, and a mix of lotion and precum squirted out of Tyler’s stretched out hole.

“All mine to ravage and fuck. All mine to love. _Mine_ , Tyler. All mine.” Jamie whispered in the crook of Tyler’s long neck. The captain sucked a bruising kiss at the junction of Tyler’s throat and shoulder, marking him as his own.

Tyler's toes curled against Jamie’s back and he came so hard his vision blacked out. Long ropes of white cum spurted out of his cock on his taut, quivering abs and all the way up to his bunched up shirt.

The frantic flexing of Tyler’s toes against the captain’s lower back and the blissed out expression on his beautiful face pushed Jamie over the edge. He pounded Tyler harder and harder, pushing the younger man deeper into the couch. He couldn't stop himself now. He was going to fill Tyler's tight hole.

Tyler let out a soft whimper every time Jamie fucked into him. He was overly sensitive now, but still addicted to the feeling of Jamie's big cock stretching him open. He was desperate to feel Jamie cum inside of him. He clenched tightly around Jamie. "I'm all yours, Jamie, ever since I stepped foot in Dallas. I want you to cum. I need it."

Jamie grunted and pushed hard into Tyler's heat and stilled. His orgasm hit him like a train. His balls tightened and he came and came, eyes on Tyler.

Tyler moaned and clenched weakly around Jamie's spurting dick, pulling a little whine out of the older man's mouth. He'd never done something like this. Now Jamie's cum was deep inside of him, marking him up more than a bruise could do. He was utterly exhausted, but so damn pleased with how everything turned out. "Wow, Jamie," he breathed.

Jamie chuckled. "Wow indeed, man. That was perfect. _You're_ perfect." Jamie slowly pulled his cock out and moaned at the sight of his cum oozing out of Tyler's reddened hole. He put his thumb inside to keep a little in. "Wish I could just plug you up and keep you full of me forever."

Tyler kicked uselessly at Jamie's ass with his foot. "You're gonna kill me, dude. Not fair." He felt a little more vulnerable now with Jamie inspecting his used hole, but was too tired to do anything about it. "I'm messy."

Jamie pulled his thumb out and lowered Tyler's legs. He leaned over the smaller man and licked the cum off his stomach and sensitive dick head. Tyler whined and pulled on Jamie's velvety hair. "Alright. All clean. For the most part," Jamie said with a laugh. He gazed down at Tyler with adoration filling his eyes.

"Now, the plan is that you're gonna take me to bed so we can bask in the afterglow," Tyler decided, determined to make the best of the night. Jamie helped him stand up on wobbly legs. Tyler could feel Jamie's cum trickle down his round ass cheek and leg. "But first I'm gonna need a little help mopping up your cum. You cum like a fucking stallion."

Jamie kissed Tyler and wrapped an arm around him. The tips of his eyes were getting a little red now. "C'mon, to my room we go. You're body as hell, man."

Tyler stuck his tongue out. "You knew that coming into this," he warned. He let Jamie lead him to the bedroom. He was probably leaving a mess, but didn't care. Somehow the dogs had slept through all the noise, too. 

"Okay, so maybe that's true." Jamie smacked Tyler's pert ass and pointed to his en-suite bathroom. "Get in."

Tyler stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Jamie. "You know, I'd totally give my rose to you."

"Shut up, idiot. You already did," Jamie responded, smirking. 

"I love you, Jamie Benn and your big dick!"

Jamie groaned. "Get in the shower, dude! I thought you were eager about this afterglow business." He paused. "You know I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE US A COMMENT!!! <33


End file.
